


Marie, my dear, you wanted this.

by Ou0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Childhood ruined purposely, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Knotting, Pokephilia, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: A friend wanted me to write an ABO fic. That same friend is the main character here.-=-A trainer and her Lucario go out in Nimbasa City's Fair and get up to some miscievous buisness.





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone any of the actions here. I started writing in January 2017 and finished the first chapter in June 2017.

Dearest Marie-Claire, I dedicate my first alpha/beta/omega fanfiction to you, because you deserve it.

=][=

Featured Kinks: Knotting, ABO, Mpreg, Inflation, BRUTAL ANAL DOMINATION and probably a few more thrown into the mix.

=][=

Female Human/Male Lucario cuz why the fuck not.

=][=

In Nimbasa City’s theme park, a short, cute trainer is walking past the Nimbasa Gym, trailed by her sole Pokémon Lucario. The two were quite the noticeable pair; the overtly dominant Lucario was glaring at anything that dared to look at his Trainer, whom of which was in a sundress, walking with her legs tightly held together and looking desperately for some kind of privacy, her face getting more and more red as she took each step.

The girl bounced up slightly when she saw a sign for a pubic yet lockable change room. Smiling and looking back towards her Lucario, whispering so only the two of them could be heard “I found a place we can go... ease up some frustrations”

The pair walked up to the door which had a sign requesting a TrainerID card scan if one had Pokémon with them. Seeing this, the girl fished out her ID from her bag and waved it over the sensor which buzzed out “/welcome, trainer Marie. Have a nice day and please clean up after yourself./”

Marie grumbled out a thanks to the door as it admitted her in. The newest update of TrainerIDs had for some reason added a usage history, which ‘personalised’ one’s experiences... most of the personalisation came out as sassy remarks though. Stupid machines.

Once the two were inside the well sealed room, Marie locked the door behind her, bracing for the quick impact about to come.

Lucario quickly slammed Marie to the ground, his eyes glowing red with Aura as he threw Marie’s bag out of the way as he lifted her dress out of the way of his prize. He growled at her, staring at her panties as his cock began to release from its sheath.

Dazed, Marie could do little as the dominant Lucario grabbed her panties by the band and tore them off of her, revealing her soft cooter. Aiming his cock toward her entrance, Lucario shoved his meat into her oh so suddenly, going most of the way in, only held back by a large knot, as he pinned her shoulders down stooped over her.

He then started to rut her, rocking his hips back and forth quickly and forcefully, each thrust giving a cry of pain from Marie. Growling once more to the fact that Lucario’s prize isn’t fully naked, he started to claw through her dress, tearing great lines through the fabric and even smaller faint red lines on the trainer.

Lucario glared at the garment all the while continuing his thrusts into Marie, grabbing onto the vestiges of her sundress and tearing them off of her body, leaving Marie stark naked for the room to see.

Marie was silently begging for mercy from Lucario’s subjugation, not wanting to make a noise in fear of alerting people to her state. Lucario bent over Marie and bit down on her collar hard, earning a stifled scream on pain from his mark.

Lucario continued his marking of Marie, paws roughly scraping down to her hips, planting them in place as his cock scraped through her insides, hips slapping against hips.

Marie was finally adjusting to the pain from her Pokémon, letting out a small groan from a mixture of budding pleasure and forceful pain.

Noticing Marie’s enjoyment, Lucario bit further down on her collar, starting to draw blood from Marie.

Lucario suddenly stopped his thrusting, disengaging his jaws from her and pushing off of Marie, looking down at her brutalised body and licking his lips in anticipation.

With a great heave Lucario flipped Marie from her back onto her stomach, breasts pressed against the tiled floor. He grabbed her hips and pulled them up, getting Marie on her knees and parting her cheeks in preparation for his next step.

Lucario lined his cock up with Marie’s puckered anus, inserting the tip in and ever so slowly forcing his way deeper, deep enough for his knot to once again bump against her hole again.

Barely conscious from the intense pain in her anus, Marie uselessly scraped her fingers against the tiles in an attempt to get her face off of the floor. Seeing this Lucario pushed her back down with his paw, pulling almost the whole way out of her ass then roughly back in, as a punishment for Marie’s attempt.

Getting the point, Marie slipped back down to the ground and waited for the next step in Lucario’s recurring actions.

Lucario began humping Marie once more, his knot being blocked from entrance due to it’s overwhelming size.

Growling at his inability to knot Marie, he turned her over once more, cock still inside, pushing her legs so far apart that she was doing the splits, causing enough pain on Marie that she finally passed out.

Giving a grin at this, Lucario pulled out of her ass and shoved his cock as deep as possible back into her pussy. With a feverous pace, Lucario fucked Marie as hard as he could, trying to get his knot inside of her for the first time... before she wakes up to stop him.

Little by little, more of the knot pushed inside Marie, eventually getting to the point where it was more effort to pull out than to shove it further in.

Lucario gave a momentous final thrust inside of her, pushing his knot all the way inside of Marie, locking him in place for the first time. Smirking at his achievement, Lucario made small and slow thrusts, massaging Marie’s tits and pinching her nipples between his digits in an attempt to wake her up.

After about a minute of this, Marie came to and felt a massive pain in her canal, craning her head to find Lucario having knotted her and barely holding his seed in. In a panic, Marie whispered “Lucario don’t you dare.” With as stern of a voice as she could.

Grinning at his power over Marie, Lucario gave in to his pleasure and released his seed inside of her pussy, knot blocking its escape as a veritable flood of cum gushed inside of Marie.

As his orgasm went on, Marie’s belly began to get bigger and bigger with the copious amount of seed gushing out of Lucario’s cock.

Marie’s jaw hung in shock. He actually did it this time. There were never cases of a human/Lucario relationship turning into anything, but there was no proof it couldn’t.

Lucario’s orgasm finally slowed down, Marie’s stomach bloated enough to make her look 6 months pregnant. Grinning down at his trainer, Lucario nipped her ear, getting a yelp from Marie, both of them waiting for Lucario’s knot to mellow down.

After 6 minutes of waiting and awkward stares, Lucario pulled out of Marie and let his seed gush out of its previously plugged hole.

Pulling Marie up, Lucario fished out Marie’s TrainerID card from her bag and held it near the scanner to exit.

Marie stumbled towards where Lucario was in an attempt to grab the card, but fell back down after the weird sensation of Lucario’s cum sloshing inside of her.

Feeling the tiniest shred of pity for Marie, Lucario put the ID back in her bag and pulled out her spare change of clothes for her to put on. Marie looked up in hope of getting sensibly dressed, only for it to be crushed as Lucario sliced holes right where her breasts and crotch would be in her shirt and pants. So much for decency.

Dejectedly, Marie stood up with a few drops of cum falling out of her and picked up her bag, not bothering for clothes that won’t hide anything, preparing for a mad dash for the treeline nearby. Hopefully not too many people would see her.

Grabbing her ID and signalling Lucario, Marie swiped her card and ran outside, scanning for trees and seeing them dead ahead... across the road. With people on it.

Gritting her teeth Marie ran in full view, sprinting faster than she has ever done before. People barely turned their heads to look at her before she was back into the woods, shrubbery and tree trunks hiding her naked form.

Sighing in temporary relief, Marie looked down to her bag for what little contents there were... nothing useful. With a shaking head, Marie clamped her muscles in her canal in an attempt to get as much of Lucario’s sludge out of her, only releasing a few drops, spattering it onto the dirt floor.

Disappointedly, Marie started the long trek back to a safe place for her – back home.

=][=

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Finally Home with Zoroark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie gets home after her ordeal and has some relaxation with her Zoroark, Houdini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its weird saying this but this is the fluffiest smut i've made so far.

So, Marie. You didn’t want more, but here you have it.

=][=

Marie finally stumbled her way back to her home, a dusk-lit 2 story Undella Town villa facing the coast. She opened the door to her house and let out a long sigh; the trip back was a huge mess, over large bridges and through more forests, having to “commandeer” a set of clothes for a shred of decency on her way back.

Marie entered the house and trudged up the stairs; she really needed a wash. With each step a different article of clothing fell and she stepped into the shower room, stretching her arms over her head and yawned. Marie turned the shower faucet on and took off the last of her borrowed clothes, throwing it to the floor and stepping into the shower. Marie felt all of the aches from her ordeal wash away with the water, sighing in relief at the spray hitting her shoulders.

After a long shower, Marie stepped out and grabbed a towel from a claw reaching out towards her, rubbing her body down and going across the corridor and into her room to get changed. Marie entered her room and saw that her purple Zoroark, Houdini, was lying on her bed asleep.

Marie crept past her bed and quietly took out a dress and undergarments, creeping back past Houdini and closing the door behind her with a click. Sighing, Marie went back into the shower room and put her clothes on, smiling at finally being in her own clothes. She went back downstairs and turned the TV on, flopping on the couch and zoning out at the mindless shows that was airing.

=][=

After a few hours of TV in a darkened room, Marie heard Houdini going down the stairs and turned to him “Hey boy, how’s it been while I was gone?”

The Zoroark shrugged as it settled down beside Marie, resting its head on her lap and started watching TV with her. Together they watched a rerun of an old TV show about a group of adventurers questing through a magical land. The sorcerer was quite dumb and decided to try to leap over the whole party, failing spectacularly.

Sometime during that episode, Houdini’s paw moved below his head and was now rested against Marie’s thigh, claws gently tickling the inside of them. The screen faded to black and Marie turned the TV off, blanketing the room in darkness. “Houdini, please use an illusion so I can see the room.”

Marie’s vision rippled as the blackness turned into illusory light, colours surreally vibrant. Marie stood up and started up the stairs, stopping at the top in a mixture of disappointment and anticipation. She could see many pictures hanging on the walls of people in the middle of intimate acts, some rough, soft and everywhere between and above. Houdini only did this when he was lusty, and that Zoroark was irresistible when he was lusty. “Houdini, can you wait until I get changed? I actually like this dress.”

All of the pictures disappeared from her vision and Marie went into her room, taking off the dress and hanging it back on the rack. She slipped off her underwear and lay on the bed, tracing lines over her stomach and waiting for the event that was about to unfold. “Okay Houdini, I’m ready.”

Her room shifted around her and turned into the scene of a vibrant forest, Marie lying down on a soft bed of grass as she saw the Zoroark step into view. Houdini shifted his form into a taller and more muscular version of himself, purple mane shaking behind him and his black fur rippling with every step towards her. Marie smiled and ran her hands down her body, trying to tempt Houdini with her soft body. It worked.

Houdini appeared atop Marie, claws holding her down by her wrists. Houdini pinned Marie to the bed, his knees slipping between her legs and spreading them apart. Marie looked between her legs and saw that Houdini’s red cock was coming out from its sheath, red and throbbing. He pressed his shaft against her entrance and rubbed it up and down, slicking its surface with her juices, each pass making his cock slip further from his sheath, its hard red surface glistening from her wetness. Marie was breathing heavily and said sultrily “Houdini, I need you.”

The Zoroark nodded in agreement and lined up his cock with her snatch, slowly slid his tip inside, Marie’s body offering no resistance whatsoever. The vulpine creature above Marie pushed his hips forward in a slow, tedious pace, his shaft ever slowly filling Marie, her body aching in need. Marie’s pussy was quivering in agonising desire, fox cock inching in deeper and deeper.

Marie’s pussy was filled completely as Houdini’s hips met hers, the two panting from the connection, pleasure erupting further for both as the Zoroark pulled back out just as slowly as his entrance, leaving Marie completely empty apart from Houdini’s tip, pre dripping into Marie’s hungry cooter and Zoroark thrust back in at an almost blistering pace, hips meeting with a loud smack.

The fox pokemon pounded into Marie’s snatch, each continued thrust upping the pace little by little, Marie moaning in pleasure from the thorough fucking she was receiving, and Houdini finally set on an insane pace, his hips a blur as he jackhammered his fox cock into Marie, bringing her to a mind-melting orgasm after a minute of the Zoroark’s hardcore pounding.

Marie’s body flopped in a post-orgasmic haze, Houdini still fucking her to bring her to yet another orgasm. Houdini was panting with every thrust he made, each one keeping Marie in a constant orgasm. Her screams of ecstasy could be heard echoing through the forest which was causing the Zoroark towering above Marie to shudder as he gave one final push, hard enough to push the pair across the ground. He unleased his load of pokemon cum right through into her gaping pussy and filling her even more than she thought possible, his spunk spilling out the sides of her pussy and streaming to the floor.

Zoroark pulled out of Marie and left her in a puddle of their combined cum, the forest winking out of existence to turn back into the bedroom, his sludge staining the bed Marie was atop of. Zoroark plodded out of the room and closed the door behind him, Marie unconscious from the constant orgasms she had.

=][=

Some time later, Marie stirred awake, naked and covered in dried cum. She pulled herself off of the bed and staggered to have a bath to clean herself off once again. Marie fell into the water in the bathtub and lay there, falling asleep once more from pure exhaustion.

=][=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be made between 6000 and 8000 hits.


	3. Alolan Holiday Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie wins a trip to an Alolan holiday, but the Alolan pokemon are just as feisty as those back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one we have a Lycanroc having some fun.

=][=

3 Months Later

=][=

Marie was taking a stroll under the starry night sky of Alola, being there due to having won a free trip to Alola because of getting in the top 10 nationally in a rhythm game competition.

She was breathing in the clear night air, smelling only the faint aroma of the forests nearby. Marie continued her stroll towards nowhere, readjusting her one piece swimsuit that hugged her curves. Her stroll was taking her through a forested path with shafts of moonlight piercing through the treetops. Stopping to take in the beauty of the scene, she saw a brief glint of red out of the corner of her eye. Turning to inspect the color further, she saw the outline of something running away through the grassy underbrush, going away from the path. Caught up in a trance of finding out what it was, she stepped between the trees in pursuit of what had caught her attention.

Eventually, Marie had caught up the the figure to see that it was a bipedal canine pokemon... Marie thought to herself " _I thought Alola would be a break from this... I just hope it isn't too big."_   As if it heard her thoughts, the pokemon moved into better view to reveal itself as a Midnight Lycanroc, red fur covering most of its body, white tail tall behind its head, slowly swishing side to side hypnotically. Marie looked down at its crotch to inspect what she was inevitably going to deal with; around 7 inches long, not that distended of a knot whilst still being large.

Marie bit her lip and introduced herself, even though it probably couldn't understand her "Hi, er, I'm Marie and, um, do you want me?" The pokemon stared at her for a second, as if he were processing the words, before tilting its head to the side and giving her a devilish grin. It probably understood her then. A tad impatient, Marie questioned "Well, what are you waiting for?"

With that said, the pokemon seemed to teleport in front of her before having its claws rake across her torso, shredding her swimsuit but only leaving thin marks from the attack. With most of her swimsuit destroyed, the Lycanroc pushed her over and onto her ass, pinning her to the grass beneath as it lined its cock up with her snatch. Marie braced herself for a rough entrance, as it had been with most of her previous encounters, before its head speared right through her and started to break whatever will she had to resist with one stroke. Digging its claws into her to keep a hold of Marie, the red canine pulled back before going at her once again, making a few rapid thrusts into her cooter before making another big push and keeping his girth in her for a few seconds, slowly pulling back out.

The Lycanroc continued its rough handling of Marie, looming over her, gleaming red eyes staring at her own, hypnotically pulling her into its control. The canine started to pant and began thrusting harder at Marie, each time he went in the impact made a wet slapping noise, knot now beginning to pull apart her folds from the rough treatment.

Marie's eyes watered from each hit, each one seemingly deeper than the last, the pain of being so thoroughly filled slowly being replaced by the pleasure that came every time she was dominated.

The knot that was slamming against her snatch and forcing its entrance finally went in, filling her so much that she felt she would burst. A few seconds after that happened the pokemon on top of her lifted her up, still impaled by its cock and began to walk through the forest, each step sending a jolt through Marie as its cock moved about. Eventually Marie was put back down in a cave, still knotted, and the Lycanroc started to fuck her once again, not holding back at all.

Lycanroc's tongue began to stick out and Marie felt the knot inside of her start to inflate - she knew what would happen next. Marie braced herself for the deluge, but just as the pokemon was about to cum it pulled out of her snatch so fast it left her naked pussy gaping. Just as it pulled out it came, ropes of semen painting Marie's stomach white. After the first burst of cum it quickly repositioned itself so that its still-hard cock was poking at her mouth, pushing forward to fill her mouth with its musky cock.

Once its knot came up to her lips, it stopped for a second and stared at her as if it were looking into her soul. After a short while it went back to its forced fellatio and pushed its knot into her mouth, forcing her jaw wide open as its cock head began to push against the opening to her throat. Just as its head went further in it suddenly came once again, sending its load directly into her stomach and pulling out whilst it was cumming, spurts of jizz going on her face and hair, only her tits left to baste.

Lycanroc then ran to the back of the cave, leaving Marie naked and covered in Pokemon cum. After a few minutes of laying on the stone waiting, she grew restless and sat up, the cum on her face slipping down and dripping onto her tits. Marie looked around and saw that the pokemon that despoiled her was sleeping at the back of the cave, the entrance having no guard to catch her as she tried to escape.

As quietly as she could, Marie crawled out of the cave entrance, pokemon cum trailing out behind her. Once out of the cave she went to stand up but fell back down soon after, the rough fucking taking all energy from her legs. Marie gave a resigned sigh as she continued to crawl through the forest in what she thought was the direction back to her hotel. For what seemed like hours Marie trudged along the grassy forest, coming across a path just as she began to regain use of her legs.

Standing back up to full height Marie noticed that the cum had dried and kept some grass with it, making something akin to camouflage, if you were very far back. Up close it just looked like a crusty green mess. Tentatively she walked down the path, looking for anything to give her direction. Eventually the forest cleared away to show her a picturesque beach with no person in sight. She saw a full bag laying there on the beach so she scurried over to it and picked through its contents, finding exactly what she needed; clothes, in the form of a pale, backless dress

Marie dipped into the warm beach water to wash herself, the dried cum wicking off of her. Once satisfied with her cleanliness she wan back to the bag, putting on the pale dress without a thought for getting dry. She then looked through the rest of the bag and found a phone, whose map told her she was actually quite close to her hotel. Relieved, she walked back to her hotel and went into her room, sinking down into her bed just as the sun was rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All made in one night when I couldn't sleep.
> 
> EDIT: Probably going to change the ending some time after 22/06/18

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Marie, this is your wishes. And this content is only a quarter of my potential for brutality.


End file.
